


Вечное сияние

by Tanka_Moreva



Category: Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind (2004), Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Новый вессель Захарии, доктор Мерзляк, стирает воспоминания Дина Винчестера.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вечное сияние

Сэм подскочил, как ужаленный, с гулко бьющимся сердцем в груди. Посмотрел наверх, но сквозь черничную густую, как кровь, мглу ничего не увидел.

Ночь была странной, неживой. От тишины звенело в ушах: ни шорохов старого мотеля, ни стука капель дождя об стекло, ни завывания ветра — все звуки в мире исчезли. Кроме одного: рядом спал Дин, и его размеренное дыхание успокаивало и убаюкивало, давало ложную надежду, что все обойдется, и что они когда-нибудь будут счастливы.

— Снова кошмары? — неразборчиво спросил Дин, и Сэм не сразу понял, что тот обращается к нему, а не к невидимому собеседнику из своего сна.

Так как Сэм не ответил, Дин нащупал его руку:

— Спи, Сэмми.

Сэм осторожно, боясь, что это очередное наваждение, прилег рядом, и Дин сразу же закинул ему руку на плечо.

— Что тебе приснилось?

У Дина были закрыты веки, Сэм сам не понимал, с чего он это взял, ведь в этой мгле ничего нельзя было разглядеть, но чуял, что Дин не открывает глаз.

Будто они глубоко уснули и не могли пробудиться до сих пор.

А что если Дин откроет глаза? Возможно они смогут вдохнуть по-настоящему?

И Сэм, тщательно подбирая слова произнес:

— А что... что если бы в живых остались только мы с тобой?

— Ты бы точно также не давал мне покоя, — проворчал Дин, переворачиваясь на бок и обнимая его так крепко, что Сэм решил как-нибудь попозже повторить попытку и добудиться Дина.

 

:::

— Отлично, — раздался голос извне, — это воспоминание стерто. Переходим к более старому.

:::

Дин задыхался. Кислорода не хватало, температура в комнате подскочила до «геена огненная, умеренная», воздух из легких выходил с всхлипами, пот тек даже по пальцам ног.

Сэм тоже на пределе часто дышал через рот, и можно было разглядеть его розовый язычок — так щенки высовывают языки, чтобы охладиться, и также тяжело дышат, также у них при дыхании сводит бока.

— Я раньше и не думал, — пробормотал Сэм, — вечно он в неподходящие минуты трепался, как девчонка, — Что. У нас. На двоих. C тобой. Одно. Лишь. Дыхание.

Стены комнаты кружились, от лампы в глазах плясали разноцветные огни, поэтому Дин зажмурился, и когда Сэмми повторил, еле выговаривая по слогам: «Ды.Ха.Ние», — кончил.

Сэм вышел из него и на счет раз-два-три, будто торопясь, что отец их застукает, довел себя до разрядки.

— Ты что, пел мне песню? — спросил Дин, стирая с себя сперму Сэма его же футболкой. Он так и не разлепил век, чувствуя себя временно слепым. Тем приятней ощущались губы Сэма на щеке.

— Нет. Я изгонял демона.

— Сэмми, — сонно пробормотал Дин, — ты же снова перепутал все слова. Я так хорош?

— Ага. Перепутал. Прийдется нам как-нибудь еще раз позаниматься этим ритуалом, — довольно произнес Сэм, и затих, засыпая.

:::

— Стерто, — проговорил все тот же голос, — идем дальше.

:::

Дин проснулся с гулко бьющимся сердцем, под землей, ощущая там, наверху, дыхание Сэма.

Одно дыхание на двоих.  
Пальцы сжались в кулак, на раз-два-три пробивая доски гроба. Он выбирался наружу, глотая землю и пыль, и потом лежа на разверзнутой могиле долго не мог отдышаться.

:::

— Процесс стирания памяти прервался… возобновить процесс невозможно… системная ошибка…

:::

В фирме «Laguna Inc.» доктор Мерзляк, он же новый вессель Захарии, растерянно вглядывался в графики на темно-зеленом мониторе:

— Странный случай. Исключительный.


End file.
